


Be My Love

by kibumanimeboi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Coffee, Cute Ending, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oh Sehun is Whipped, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumanimeboi/pseuds/kibumanimeboi
Summary: With finals there comes stress and sleep deprivation but for Sehun, there came love.





	Be My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the CBX song "Be my love"!  
This is my first time writing a one shot. I'm sorry if I suck at this, I tried.

Head buried in his history notes, sehun was busy preparing for his finals. Summer had practically started and he couldn't wait for his vacations to start. Fixing his glasses and without lifting his gaze from his notes, he took a sip of his coffee. The café was pretty much occupied by other students. Some stressing out, some surviving on caffeine. Everybody was stressed out. However, no matter how hard he tried, anything was better than studying for finals. Occasionally, he looked out of the shop window, catching glimpses of different people every time; children walking with their families or playing with their friends, men, and women tiredly going back home or elderly people buying bread to feed the ducks in the park. All of them seemed to enjoy their time, except Sehun. He had been studying for around four hours and he still had a lot to cover. He groaned every five minutes but still managed to go through half of the stuff without feeling like his head will explode.

Sometime later he heard someone settle down on the seat facing him and so he looked up. In front of him, was the cutest boy Sehun had ever seen. Puppy like face, messy chestnut hair, rosy red lips that were at the moment forming a pout, He was beautiful and did make Sehun's cheeks heat up a little but the taller male didn't really have the time to swoon over. He gave the boy a nod and went back to his notes.

"Oh you're studying History too?" The smaller male asked and Sehun nodded slowly. "Yeah, do you perhaps need any help?" He kindly asked and the boy nodded. "Kind of," He pouted yet again. "I don't understand the last part of the fourth topic, it's making me dizzy". Sehun's mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh, that's actually the topic I have the most knowledge about. What do you not get?".

The both of them studied quietly, comfortable in each other's presence. It was kind of strange since they hadn't even exchanged names but then in the midst of finals and stress, every student seems to have formed a bond.

Baekhyun likes to glance at sehun when he's busy with his work. He likes the way the boy pouts when he's focused, the way he yawns and then continues on with his work because he doesn't want to fail, and the way he unintentionally clicks his pen. Sehun does the same. He likes the way baekhyun bites his lip when he's writing, the way his hair fall on his face and the way he smiles to himself when he realizes he's made some progress. Sometimes they have discussions about things they don't understand or have a chat about other stuff when they're tired from all the studying and Baekhyun turns a shade of crimson when Sehun gets a little too close.

Despite barely knowing each other, they bond well with each other. Time passes quickly and before Baekhyun can get a grasp on the situation, Sehun is heading out of the shop. He regrets not asking him his name.

Days pass by and tomorrow is his last exam. Sehun is heading to the same café. He doesn't want to admit it but he's been going there in hopes that he'll meet the adorable little male again. He wants to talk to him again and see him smile again. But it's been quite some time and Sehun hasn't even caught a glimpse of his hair, he wonders if the boy is already done with his finals. 

Almost every table is occupied except one. Flopping down right there, Sehun buries his head in his book and gulps down his coffee. He can't help but wonder about the puppy-like male he talked to that day. Regardless of how he was feeling at the moment, Sehun tries his best to focus on his notes and revise the important parts. It took quite some time for Baekhyun to look up from his notes and notice the person sitting in front of him. "I didn't expect you here!" He accidentally says loudly, grabbing the attention of a bunch of customers. His heart skips a beat as he looks at Sehun's face. The sudden shout surprises the tall male and he looks up only to be met by a surprised Baekhyun with light crimson cheeks. His eyes widened a little and then, ignoring the looks of disapproval, he replies. "I didn't expect to see you here either" Sehun giggles a little and baekhyun's heart almost bursts. 

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself that time, I'm Baekhyun" "Sehun"

They talk a lot that day. Not just general academic discussions but chats about every other thing. From food to video games to horror movies, they talk as if it's the last time they'll ever meet again. Sehun becomes comfortable with Baekhyun in no time and shows a less shy side of himself meanwhile Baekhyun's heart goes out of control whenever the taller smiles. With Baekhyun, Sehun doesn't seem to find his studies boring. He actually seems to enjoy studying a little.

"You're so cool, I wish you were my boyfriend" Baekhyun commented, catching Sehun off guard. "What?" The taller male asked. "You're so cool, I wish you were my boyfriend" The shorter male repeated. Sehun's cheeks turned crimson as he heard the words. "I can make that wish come true" He smiled and now was Baekhyun's turn to blush.

"So...how about we consider this a study date?"

"Sure" 

Without a warning, baekhyun connects his lips with Sehun's, closing the gap between them. It's a simple kiss, one filled with nothing but feelings of pure love. Sehun's cheeks turn red due to the unexpected action but he doesn't mind it.

Studying has never been more fun. With Baekhyun's hand intertwined with his, sehun knows everything will be alright. 


End file.
